


After the Sun Sets

by Life_HD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They're In Love Your Honor, implied dnf / they might have a thing going on we don't know, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_HD/pseuds/Life_HD
Summary: He dreams of many things. He mainly dreams of him.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	1. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grass under his head is soft and comfortable. To his left he sees bees and butterflies fluttering about around flower beds of tulips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New series im starting about dreams that karl has teehee :7

The grass under his head is soft and comfortable. To his left he sees bees and butterflies fluttering about around flower beds of tulips. So many tulips, he notes.

The sun shines down onto him but it doesnt feel too hot and isn't burning his eyes, it just feels comfortable.

He turns his head to the right to see his friend asleep as well. Eyes closed and hair laying on the grass, eyelashes fluttering every now and then. He looks peaceful and comfortable.

Karl looks to the left again and sees little purple flowers growing in the ground close to him. The type that are considered weeds but he would always pull out of the ground as a kid and put into a little glass of water for his mom.

He smiles and picks a few turning back to his friend. Karl places a flower behind his sleeping friends ear, a few in his hair and let's the other ones get picked up in the wind, blowing a few inches too far away. He smiles looking at his friend sleep.

Karl brings his hand to the others cheek and strokes his thumb along his jaw line causing the others eyes to flutter open.

"Hey," Karl smiles at him as he sits up, the flowers stay put in his hair and behind his ear.

"Hi," the other says, turning to his left and picking up a flower out of thin air, or that's what Karl assumed happened. His friend turned back to him and places the flower behind Karl's ear.

He hums, "that looks pretty."

Karl's still laying down and smiles up at him, going pink, "Thank you, Sap".

He sits up as well, facing Sapnap bringing his hand back to his jaw, the wind gently pushes on both of their backs and they lean towards eachother.

Karl wakes up, heart hammering in his chest and lungs out of breath, like he just came crashing back down to Earth. He sits up and looks around. It's dark, his sweater is still laying in the hamper, poster corners peeling off the walls just like he left it.

No pretty flowers around, no butterflies and bees buzzing and no Sapnap laying next to him.

His phone buzzes and he picks it up, time showing half past ten in the morning. A text from his mom lights up his screen as he openings her message. The text reads ' _reminded me of you :)_ '

He clicks the video and a few purple flowers dance in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY KARLNAP NATIONNNNN HOW R WE FEEELLLINNGGG I ALSO HAVE FOUR MORE CHAPTERS WRITTE FI MIGHT JUST POP OFF AND POST LAWLLL


	2. Daylily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never liked daylilies, they were too bright and had too many leaves and grew too many weeds and always grew back after the cold winters.

He never liked daylilies, they were too bright and had too many leaves and grew too many weeds and always grew back after the cold winters.

He finally decided that despite the ugly yellow daylilies sitting in the window of the flower shop, he'd stop in. Just to look around, maybe find something for his mom or maybe something for his dining room table to brighten up the house.

He opened the door of the shop and stepped in. The shop was barren and empty on the inside, looking abandoned except for a closet resting against the back wall. He moved back towards the door but it just kept getting further and further away.

He started to run after it but his legs wouldn't move, instead he was somehow going towards the dresser. 

"No," he protested, "No I want to get out of here, come on," he said, grasping the door knob but it immediately vanishing from his hands, "No, no please. Come on, come on!" he shouted.

Eventually the closest was opening in front of him and warm air hit him. The vines reached out and grabbed his wrists pulling him in. He tumbled down onto the soft grass.

He felt the grass under his head, it was soft and comfortable. He opens his eyes and to his left he sees bees and butterflies fluttering about around flower beds of daylilies. He feels like he's been here before.

A few inches infront of him he watches purple flowers dance in the wind. Quickly he sits up and to his right is Sapnap, asleep.

He lets out a shaky breath, "Oh god," he says quietly. He moves his hand to the sleeping boys shoulder and rubs softly, "Sap, wake up" he says, "come on dude, this is weird."

Sapnap stirs a little and looks up at Karl with a smile. Karl's hand still rests on his shoulder. He moves his hand to wrap around his waist and pulls him down. Karl lands on top of him.

"Just sat a little longer, you left so soon last time," he says sadly.

"What? What do you mean I 'left so soon' and...'last time'?" Karl asks moving his head to rest inbetween Sapnaps shoulder and neck.

"Well last time we were here, you know. You layed there and I was here and I gave you a flower but then you vanished, leaving me alone." He says with a frown. "I want you to stay" he says in a whisper.

Karl's eyes shine a little, almost crying, "I wanted to stay too, I really did. I don't know what happened I..I guess I woke up."

Sapnap hums a little, "Oh, I guess that makes sense. Not really, none of this does. It's like we're in the same situation, but if we were wouldn't there be tulips around us?" He asks.

Karl looks around with a frown. "Yeah, there would be, but now there's daylilies. This is weird, really weird" he notes.

A butterfly dances above them and he laughs a little, it's wings getting close to his face. He tucks his face back into Sapnaps neck.

Sapnap rolls them both onto their sides so it's more comfortable, he looks into Karl's eyes, bringing one hand to his chin. "You're so pretty," he says quietly.

Karl turns pink and casts his eyes down, "Thanks, you're.." he looks up through his bangs, one hand going to card through the others hair, brushing over the bandana "you're gorgeous yourself,"

The earth beneath them feels like a blanket as Karl tries to memorize this moment. Karl moves to sit up on his elbows, the shirt he's wearing falls a little too big on him and his collar bones peak out.

"Maybe," Sapnap starts. "Maybe I should make a list of all the things I love about you because I don't think I could just name them all, theres so many."

Karl closes his eyes and tips his head back as the sun soaks into his skin, "name one thing," he asks.

"Well for starters, I like the way your nose is. I like how it swoops like this" he says, bringing a finger to run down his nose, causing the other to laugh. "I like your laugh. It's unique and lights up the room. I also like the way your clothes are way too big and," he moves his hand from his nose to his collar bones, "and sometimes I can see your collar bones."

"Okay, okay" Karl laughs, "I said name one not an entire list" he smiles.

"There's just so many wonderful things about you," he smiles, "I couldn't decide on only one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY THIS CHAPTER MAKES KE HAPPPYYYY I POPPED OFF WITH IT TEEHEE   
> GOODMORING KARLNAP NATION I JUST WOKE UP ANX DECIDED TO FEEL YALL !!!


	3. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflowers. Nothing more than a field of sunflowers and his high best friend exist in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of drug use

He's pulled out of his trance once his phone pings at somewhere past eleven pm. He's been sitting on the cool tile of his kitchen for who knows how long, trying to ignore everything. From streaming a few times a week himself, joining others streams, along with filming and editing for Mr. Beast, his plates been full. Sometimes biting off more then he can chew which leaves him in moments like these.

Moments where the only thing that his attention is on now is the one snapchat he's gotten at half past eleven. The purple logo looking up at him innocently. His ears tint red remembering the last time he got this same exact notification. Unsure of how to prepare for what the video might hold he clicks it.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't a video of his friend hot-boxing his car, talking about something he can't exactly understand. What he does understand is when he moves the camera to show that he's parked someone in the middle of some field.

He decides to answer with just a text asking what he's doing in the middle of no where, alone and high. The others bitmoji pops up in the corner but no typing notification comes, the little character just peeks over the typing bar. He leaves his phone on the kitchen floor as he gets up to open the patio door and walks onto the back porch.

He sits on one of his outdoor couches for his patio just looking up at the clear sky. Stars taunt him and lightning bugs laugh from afar. He feels his eyes dry before he finally blinks again. He finds himself spacing out and forgetting what's he's been doing more often these days. The wind blows a cool breeze at him and he thinks maybe he should grab a hoodie.

He remembers his phone laying on the floor and eventually gets up to grab it and a blanket quickly before returning to his spot. The notification now blinding his eyes as he adjusted the darkness outside. 

The video plays but this time he understands him better.

_"Im out here because I don't ever hotbox and doing it in the middle of nowhere is fun. Sometimes." He laughs a little bit, "it's fun because when I wake up I don't exactly know how to get back to my place so I'll end up out all day, wondering the countryside before finding some small town with a diner," he smiles and inhales from his joint, the smoke staying in his lungs before he blows it off to the side. "I don't really remember what I've said already."_

The video cuts to an end and all Karl can do is look down at his phone. He texts him back saying to be safe and call in the morning. Making sure he saves the messages on his side so they'll show up for each of them in the morning.

He looks back up to the sky, not recognizing any star pattern but just admiring how they shine and basking in the calmness it brings. He feel like nothing is pressuring him, nothing is pushing down on his shoulders. Nothing matters in his world. He can only think of the cool wind blowing, causing his lungs to feel clean. Though his moment of peace is interrupted by the sound of a facetime call coming in.

"Hey Sap," Karl says bringing the phone so it shows the sky above, his friends looking similar except it's the windshield of his car.

"Hi Karl," he doesn't sound too messed up but Karl knows he knows how to handle his high, not let it show too much.

Karl doesn't know if it because his friend is too high to speak or if it's because he's totally exhausted but they don't talk, they just sit in silence. Maybe a nosie of the lighter flicking on and off happens but that's ultimately it. The silence feels like a warm invitation for Karl to slip his eyes shut, sometimes falling into a dream like state.

He doesn't know how long it takes until his eyes are blinded by a soft light. Opening his eyes he's met with soft grass under his head and tall, yellow flowers sway in the wind.

He looks up and there's no sun in the sky, yet it still feels like there's beams of light coming down onto him. He notices the flowers aren't facing towards the sky, but more towards the center of the grass where he lays.

For the first time that he finds himself here he feels a hand card through his hair, he doesn't flinch knowing exactly who it is. He glaces up and soft brown eyes are looking down at his.

He laughs a little bringing his hand up to touch the others hand, "Are you high? Your eyes look a little funny,"

"Oh yeah, Im still kind of fucked up at the moment but it feels weird. I never fall asleep high so this is new for me," he smiles bringing his hand from under the others down to his jawline, tracing it down to his neck, fingers curling lightly around his neck.

Karl's ears redden, "Sap, come on. You're so high right now, lay down with me," he asks.

He hums, "Maybe, but I just want to touch you, I guess" smiling down at Karl. "If I were to kiss you would we wake up? Because," he starts to whisper, "because I don't want to wake up" he looks up.

"Oh," Karl brings his hand back up, to the others chin, moving it so they're looking at eachother, "I think that's how it works but I want to try, even if we wake up because we'll see eachother here again, right?"

"Right,"

His eyes feel hazy and an annoying little melody plays in his ears, as he sits up. His phone buzzes as he picks it up, "Aye, man, you down for some jackbox tonight on stream?"

"Oh," Karl says, "um yeah dude" still feeling sleep lace through his mind as he tries to form coherent thoughts.

"You good, man? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, no, of course not Q, I accidentally fell asleep anyways so it's all good."

That's how he ends up sitting at his computer playing some games with his friends. During a game of quiplash everyone is silent since the top two are tied.

"That's time!" The announcers voice calls out.

"Oh let's go! Let's go!" He laughs as the prompts pop up on his screen. The robotic voice reads out,

"Instead of sunflowers facing the sun, they would face this instead:"

Karl blinks at the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING POPPPPPPEEDDDDD OFFFFFF WOTH THIS CHAPTERRRRR ITD SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> I COULDN'T HELP BUT POST THIS ONE ITS JUST SO IMPECCABLE LETS MUFFIN GOOOO BABWYY


	4. Ground Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's kind of an odd question" Karl mumbles.
> 
> "Hit me with it,"

This time he decides he's going to stay up after his stream with his friends, something he often doesn't do as streaming and working all day really drains his battery but he figures he could watch a movie or do something relaxing. Closing out of streamlabs, twitch, and discord he shuts his computer down, and reaches for his phone.

'vc? unless ur done for the night' the text pops up in front of him.

He just clicks the corner phone icon as the dial tone plays into his earbuds.

"Hi Karl," he hears, the other person's voice sounds soft and tired, a time he's become familiar with by hearing it almost every night.

"Hi Sapnap", the call falls into a comfortable quiet for a few minutes, no one saying anything and no movement comes from either that is until he decides to speak up.

"So kind of an odd question" Karl's mumbles.

"Hit me with it," Sapnap says, voice clearly laced with a smile.

"Right, um" he clears his throat "have you been having like...weird dreams lately? Like oddly realistic and totally crazy ones?"

Sapnap pauses to think about what he should say, "well that night I got high I had a weird dream but maybe that's a side effect of the weed?"

"What was it about," Karl asks, "if you don't mind me asking, of course." he mumbles at the end.

"No, no I don't mind" he inhales a breath, "okay don't judge me I can't control my dreams," he tries to joke but Karls mind is floating somewhere in the void of anxiety and nerves, "but um it was me and you and we like...I don't really remember dude, we were hanging out in some field or something like that. There were always so-

"So many flowers?" Karl asks.

"Yeah.. flowers, how did you know that?" Sapnaps voice is threaded with confusion.

"They were tulips and daylilies and um.." the last dream being a little foggy to Karl.

"Sunflowers..?" Sapnap finishes for him.

"Yeah sunflowers.." Karl pauses for a moment, "did we ever- I mean in your dreams did we.. did we like uh...you know?" he stutters on his words not being able to bring himself to ask a simple question.

Sapnap doesn't answer for a long moment. "Karl I don't… I don't really know this is all so-"

"Wait I'm sorry, I.. if I did something to push you too much I'm sorry," Karl apologizes quickly and quietly.

No one says anything for what feels like hours, when its only been minutes. The silence stretch's miles and Karl feels like he could cut the awkwardness with a knife.

Sapnap breaks their silence, "but every time we tried I'd wake up." He mumbles.

"What?" Karl blinks, "what that...that happened to you too..?"

Sapnap clears his throat, "Yeah it did, fuck dude, it's getting late and I don't mean to cut this call short and I...I just don't know, I'm sorry I have to," he breathes out, "I have to go."

"Sap I'm-" Karl stops himself, "I mean..yeah that...that's fine and text me later, yeah?"

"I'll try. Um, goodnight Karl." Sapnap says quietly, voice wavering slightly.

Karl whispers back before pressing the red button on his screen, "g'night sap." 

The call ends and Karl looks down at his phone with a blank expression. He rubs at his face and feels himself melt down until his head rests on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT IN THE HELL IS GPING ON HERE...........THEY DOING A LIL...A LIL SOMTHN SOMTHN AHAHAHH.....I THINK THEURE BING AWKWARD WOGH EACH OTHER HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
> ANYWAYS, ONCE AGAIN I AM SPOON FEEDING THE KARLNAP COMMUNITY HOPE Y'ALL HAVEKNG A GOOD DAY


	5. Black Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you wish you could wake up right now? Do you wish you could just leave this memory behind and pretend like this dream never happened?" 

The sky is maroon and the air feels cold. The usual sun rays that cast down onto them isn't there, it's replaced by a cool wind nipping at his skin. Everything seems darker, cooler, colder. It's definitely not as warm as he remembers it being.

This time Sapnap is sitting a few inches farther away looking off into the fields surrounding them. Karl finally remembers where he is, the memories of the place being clouded with a fog. He can hardly remember the butterflies dancing above them and the sway of the bright flowers. 

Karl wants to say something, anything really. He wants to feel the warmth flow out of the other from his laugh, he wants to feel at home in his smile but he settles for something somber, "Why are you so far away" Karl whispers to him.

Sapnaps head snaps back to the direction Karl's in and clears his throat now shifting his eyes to the flower beds behind Karl, "Black Dahlias..they don't, why? Why Black Dahlias? Why not the happier flowers?" The tip of his nose pink and eyes glossed.

Karl can't find any words to say, the back of his throat hurting physically causing him not to be able to say anything. He just shrugs weakly and brings his knees to his chest to lay his head.

Sapnap looks down at his hands and fiddles with the band that sits on his thumb. He doesn't have anything to say, he doesn't feel like talking but yet he has too much to ask, "Do you wish you could wake up right now? Do you wish you could just leave this memory behind and pretend like this dream never happened?" 

"Sap I...what do..why would you ask that?" Karl feels like his throat is ripping apart at the seams.

Sapnaps face is blank, not bothering to look at Karl knowing he'll break if he does. "Just be honest with me." He can feel the numbness flood through his body.

Karl's mind races, he doesn't want to wake up but this isn't what he wants. He doesn't want to be in this sort of dream but he doesn't want to leave. Karl just blinks.

Sapnap stands, "Okay then, it's fine I wouldn't blame you, this isn't the most enjoyable dream I've ever had." 

Neither of them have ever left the spots they usually lay in, always just being too wrapped up in soft touches or whispers. Sapnaps standing more towards the beginning of the flower beds looking to see if he can find anything at all.

There's a cobble path laying a few feet ahead of him and he steps over the flower buds, careful not to damage them, as he makes his way to the path.

Karl's eyes are trained onto his back just watching, neither of them know what to expect. Sapnap turns his head and sees Karl looking at him, "there's a path here, I don't really know.. I'll..uh" he feels nervous, his voice weak.

Sapnap turns back around and takes a few steps on the path, he tries to see what's ahead of him but it's all just a maroon haze. Whatever he's walking towards feels like it's pulling him in. Suddenly he feels his body get jerked back, being pushed back many feet getting thrown hard against the cobble floor.

"Sapnap!" Karl stands up, heart pumping hard as he nears his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOO WJAT THE FUCK???????WHAT IS GOING ON WOTH THEM THWYRE SUPPOSED TO BE KN LUVVVVVVVVVVVV :'(((((  
> OKAY BUT I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR A DNF FIC BASED OFF OF TBE SONG INTO YOU BY MISS ARIANA GRANDE ANF I HAVENT GOTTEN THE THOUGHT OUTRA MY HEAD SO IM GONAN WTITE IT. I HAVE TWO OTHER FICS WROTTEN BUT THEU DEF NEED REVAMPING SO LAWLLLLLLLLLL BUT ANYWAYS
> 
> HELLO TO MY FAV KARLNAP NATION, I AM SO SORRU FOR MAKING TBIS CHAPER FWEL PAINNNNNNNN BUT OUUUUIIIIIIU UWU AHHAAH LUV U XOXO


	6. Lily of the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl hasn't had those dreams since the last one he can remember. He doesn't ever land in the warm field, he doesn't ever see the beautiful flowers, and he definitely hasn't seen Sapnap in his dreams.

Karl hasn't had those dreams since the last one he can remember. He doesn't ever land in the warm field, he doesn't ever see the beautiful flowers, and he definitely hasn't seen Sapnap in his dreams.

Karl misses it, he wants to fix whatever's happened. He doesn't know what's gone wrong though. He can't begin to fix something if he doesn't know what's broken.

Karl's been sitting in the voice channel for who knows how long trying to say something. He was able to convince Sapnap to join the call so why can't he say anything.

"Karl, is this really...like what's up?" Sapnap begins, "why do we have to do this?"

Karl sighs, "I don't know what I did but I wanna fix it. Whatevers gone wrong, please." Karl wants to piece together the pieces of their broken relationship and mend them back together. He wants it to emit a warmth of home and comfort again.

Sapnap doesn't say anything for a while. He doesn't know if he wants to say anything. 

"What is there to fix. We didn't have anything to begin with, right, so if we didn't have anything to break then...then nothing's broke." Sapnap says.

Karl only gapes slightly, he doesn't have the energy to show real emotions lately. "Sap what..what do you" Karl can't think, his mind racing and stormy, "so all of that meant nothing?"

Sapnap let's out a quiet, annoyed sigh, "It was a dream, and dreams aren't even..I mean we just make them up and they never mean anything usually."

He doesn't want to believe him, Karl wants to think that it's because he's so young, that he needs time to understand it all. "Sapnap please..I still want to be your friend. I want to keep this relationship, or whatever you want to call it, going. I don't just want to throw it all away."

"Yeah but...but that's you." Sapnap whispers before ending the call.

Karl doesn't understand. He doesn't understand what he did wrong, if he did do anything. He just sits back into his chair, rubbing his eyes red. He doesn't feel good but can't move. His discord pings on his computer.

_George: why is sapnap being bitchy :/_

_Karl: idk why_

_George: u were just in vc with him?_

_Karl: yeah and…?_

_George: idkidk just thought you'd know bc u guys talk so much_

_Karl: can I ask you something?_

_George: no_

_George: jk what's up_

Karl sighs. He knows George would help him but at what cost. His fingers tap on his keyboard,

_Karl: um_

_Karl: hwo do I fix something that really isn't broke to_

_George: if it isn't broken don't fix it ig, why_

_George: you know you can come to me right, I won't judge you. Ik we aren't like besties but I care about ur wellbeing_

_Karl: thanks George :')_

_Karl: right um so like uhh_

_George: spit it out_

_George: or swallow idc_

_Karl: maybe I won't tell u_

_George: no pls I'm sorry_

_Karl: right….. but yeah sap and I had like a..a thing? Idk how to describe it_

_George: pog_

_Karl: no not pog bc it got fucked up and now he's not really talking to me anymore_

_George: mmhm sounds like him_

_Karl: and also jimmys filming out in texas later this month_

_George: wait like..like near sapnap???_

_Karl: like an hour or so away, its for his food bank thing but said we'd have some free time and I was gonna ask if he wanted to hang but..but yeah :((_

_George: we'll ask dude don't miss this opportunity, at least trry_

Karl opens another tab for discord, pulling up his inbox between him and Sapnap, he scans over their last few messages from weeks ago. Gentle words and comforting sayings traded between the two now burn like a fire in his heart.

_Karl: hey I'm gonna be in texas in like a week and a half if you wanted to hang, maybe we could talk then too?_

_Karl: plus hella content_

He didn't receive a message for about an hour, in that time he wasn't able to do much. He checks his computer discord and his phone, checking Sapnaps status, not knowing if he was on or not seeing as it was on do not disturb.

_Sapnap: I don't think it would be a good idea sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter lowkey being a text fic ugh but yeah I don't plan for this to be any longer than like 8 chapters so yaaaa, were getting into....well into something y'all might like ;) eat up karlnap nation :333


	7. Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl wasn't expecting to wake up in the warmth of the grass, the idea of that happening ever again was pushed into the back of his mind, and suppressed. Karl doesn't move, the sun now hitting his skin like a blanket, wrapping around him and kissing his skin.

Karl wasn't expecting to wake up in the warmth of the grass, the idea of that happening ever again was pushed into the back of his mind, and suppressed. Karl doesn't move, the sun now hitting his skin like a blanket, wrapping around him and kissing his skin.

He feels a hand brush the hair over his neck, "Karl, I'm sorry." Sapnap blinks towards the sky, trying to keep tears from falling. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, I never meant to," his voice coming out hurt and quiet, "I don't know why I acted like that, I think I was just scared,"

Karl turns his head towards the other, "Scared of what? Scared of..of me? Of what I'd say?"

Sapnap bites down on his lip and flutters his lashes, "Scared of..of you, I guess, and of myself and my feelings for you, I think."

"Sap," Karl brings his hand to the others jawline, thumb stroking softly, "I...I'm sorry? I don't really know what to say,"

Sapnap smiles down at him, "neither do I, I just need you to understand because I never met to hurt you"

Karl sits up but keeps his hand on his jaw, "I forgive you," Karl smiles back at him, "I think I understand what you're feeling"

"Thank you karl, thank you so much I can't..I can't really process all of this... it's just been so long since we've been here." Sapnaps cheeks dust pink, "I've missed this, I've missed you"

Karl inhales, soaking in what he just told him, "you know I still leave my offer up about meeting up, if you're down"

Sapnap grins at him, "I think..I mean I have to really think, I have school and my family to work around, but I think it would be nice."

"You think so? Where would we stay, Jimmy's trying to waste as little money as possible in the travel budget since it's all going towards the pantry," Karls mind drifts off as he starts thinking. "And I don't think we'd wanna stay at yours I..I mean I wouldn't mind but I don't think in ready to meet your family, sorry,"

"No, no, I think I agree. I could always book a hotel for us not too far out from you, it'll be like a weekend trip. And we," Sapnap doesn't finish his sentence, his cheeks turning red.

Karl laughs at him, "God you're so awful," he turns his head to tip it towards the sky, closing his eyes and letting the sun hit his lashes. 

Sapnap turns Karl's head with his fingers under his chin, "Karl.." he breathes out. Karl hums towards him, "You're so gorgeous, I think you'd look better than this in real life,"

"Would you touch me like this in real life?" Karl mumbles, eyes still closed, freckles glittering in the sun.

"If you would like me to..if you let me I would, would you?" Sapnap asks. Karl nods his head, "would you let me do more? Touch more than just your face?" Karl nods again, "then I'd touch you, I'd touch your torso, and neck, and maybe hold your wrists."

Karl nods more, having an idea of where their conversation might be going, "where else, Sap? Where else would you touch me, please,"

Sapnap narrows his eyes towards the other, taking a breath before responding, "Your back, maybe. Your thighs, your collarbones and neck. Maybe I'd leave bruises or marks, if I'm allowed."

"Yeah you're allowed to do that, I'd like that a lot." Karl doesn't want to break their tension but a question burns on the tip of his tongue, "Sap, when we wake up...will you be...I, god, I mean will you like.." he makes vague motions with his hands.

Sapnap nods at him, and whispers, "I'll try, I'll try my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEYRE FIXING IT THEY'RE FIXING ITTTTTTTTTTTT  
> THIS BECAME SO SELF INDULGENT TOWARDS THE END, I WANTED TO ADD....SOME SPICE TO THEIR LIVES.  
> I ONLY PLAN ON TWO MKRE CHAPTERS AND THWN I GOT AN IDEA FOR A FIC BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT IT AND DIDNT WRITE JT DOWN FUWWQQQQQQQQQQQ ME
> 
> ANYWAYS, I LOVE U KARLNAP NATION WOOOOOOOOO POGCHAMPPPPPP


	8. Baby Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pretty aren't they?" Sapnap asked, Karl not turning away from all the flowers in front of him, "baby blue eyes," he says.

"So you mean it?" Karl asked, time on his desktop showing half past twelve.

Sapnap sighed on the other line, "yeah I do, I had a talk with Dream ya' know?" shuffling came from his line. He cleared his throat, "and he said basically I was 'overreacting' and that 'facing things head on is good' and so on," fake enthusiasm dipping from his words.

Though he couldn't see him, Karl nodded, "and how'd that go, anything stick in that brain?" Sapnap laughed quietly and Karl could feel that familiar feeling in his chest.

"Yeah..something like that."

"Where have you been lately though," Karl asks, "haven't seen you on streams or active on Twitter or anything,"

"Yeah," he responded, "I've been busy...i think"

Karl huffed out a breath, "you think?"

"Well school and stuff, and then...god...my family," Sapnap rubbed his hand over his face, "it's been rough, but also I've been, well I mean" sapnap takes a deep breath, "well I might have maybe booked a hotel room and it might also be for when you come to Texas, ha ha fuck" 

Karl just stared at his screen, "really?' he whispers, "I..wow, I honestly thought you'd back out and run off or something,"

"Oh come on, I don't think I'm that much of a pussy," Sapnap relies with fake confidence. Karl doesn't reply to him, a small smile setting on his lips. "Karl, don't do me like this," he pleads with a giggle hanging off the end.

Karls smile grows as he turns his head towards his windows, the curtains at a standstill with no wind blowing outside.

Morning rises when rosy-fingered Dawn appears, he's seated next to some lady on a flight, his friends scattered around the airplane. He's been cutting out extra footage they already have filmed for the video and catching up on small other things here and there.

_Spanap: I am just chilling here :(_

_Karl: sounds like a u problem_

_Karl: GOTTEM_

_Sapnap: karlll…_

_Karl: my flight won't land for like idk five days_

_Sapnap: five days, no chance_

_Karl: yeah jk I actually don't know when but we have stuff to do and film before we can just relax_

_Sapnap: well nap on the plane kk_

_Karl: planned on it :)_

_Karl: why are you up so early_

Karl looked back down at his screen, the last message not sending. He clicked resend again but nothing happened. He figured they were getting to the part of the flight where the pilot had mentioned that the internet was not fully working.

All he could do was turn his head into his blanket and close his eyes, the feeling of something warm washing over him despite the cool air of the plane.

All around Karl he noticed that these bright blue flowers looked up to the sky. Something about their color made him smile.

"Pretty aren't they?" Sapnap asked, Karl not turning away from all the flowers in front of him, "baby blue eyes," he says. 

"That's their name?" Karl asks, doing a double take on the flowers before looking back at Sapnap. 

"Yeah" he smiles reaching his hand out to Karls cheekbone, thumb swiping under his eye, "kind of like you," 

Karl knows he turned pink, smiling sweetly at the other, "stop it," he fake wines.

"Your eyes are so pretty, Karl. Just like the flowers," Sapnaps free hand moves to pluck one flower off the ground and hold it near Karl's face, "yeah, baby blue eyes."

Karl feels his heart jump in his chest and eyes fly open as the airplane hits turbulence. He just shakes his head, all feelings of sleep detangling from his mind. He turns his head a little bit looking around when his eyes catch into the lady's purse next to him.

"Excuse me," he smiles at her, "I like your...your purse design?" He mumbles.

She looks up from her book and smiles at him, "thank you, my husband got it for me awhile back, said the flowers were called baby blue eyes." Karl looked up at the lady's face noticing her brown eyes and wrinkles setting on her face when she expressed emotion. She smiled again at him, "said it would always remind me of him and it does," she winked at him before turning back to the book in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY YOU GUYSS  
> I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A DIFFERENT FIC TO BE RELEASED ONCE THIS ONE IS DONE SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE FOOD I PROVIDE. I LOVE U KARLNAP NATION pogchamppppp


	9. Forget Me Nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you saying you love me?"

Sapnap has been sitting at the hotel for a whole now. He doesn't know when Karl is finished with filming or where they are or anything. It's been radio silence for hours. He texted Dream and George and even tuned into a stream while waiting.

The night grows long and there is only so much trashy television he can take before his eyes fail him and lull him into a cold sleep.

Sapnaps not sure where he ends up, but it's not the field he's used to. It's a long alley way that's cold and bitter. With every step he takes it feels like he's floating, defying gravity with every move he makes. There's no one around for him to call out to and the corners of his vision are turning black. He tries to look around but it feels like his neck is stiff in place. 

He doesn't struggle when his body gets pulled into a door at the end of the alley, he only jolts when he feels bright light hit him. The room is familiar and sad, he knows this even with his eyes closed.

He opens his eyes to a scene he thought he forgot many years ago. He feels thirteen years old again when he sits next to his grandmother's hospital bed as a black and white movie plays on the television screen.

"Sapnap," his grandmother called, "come darling, tell me what is happening." She beckoned him to come closer with her hand. 

"Grandma," he said carefully, sitting on the edge of her bed, "what is this?"

"You can tell me," she says, shaking thin strands of hair out of her face, "I've missed you," she smiles at him, "catch me up, why don't you?"

He wants to cry at the feeling of seeing her face, it feels like she never left him, "I've missed you so much, grandma," he reaches out to touch her hand feeling the warmth come off of it, "just tell me it's okay?" His voice wobbles at the end.

She rubs circles with her thumb on his hand, "Everything always works out in the end. There is nothing that won't go well for you." He closes his trying to keep the tears from falling, "You've come so far, you've built up a life with your friends, you've helped so many people, you've got a boy waiting for you-" 

He perks up at that, "how do you know abou-"

"About Karl?" She smiles, "I know what I know and I know you love him, don't you?" She hummed when he nodded, "then why are you here? Why not with him right now?"

"I don't know when he's coming," he answers, blinking blankly at her.

She only shakes her head and grabs his hand. She opens his hand, palm up, and places something inside of it. He looks down when she moves her hand away. 

"Forget me nots? Grandma what's…" he gazes down at it and twists the branch around a few times. She opens her mouth but he feels himself getting pulled back into a hazy state.

Hands card through his hair, delicate and warm. He half lids his eyes when the hand is pulled away. He doesn't move and is only vaguely aware of Karl moving around the room. The yellow light of the bathroom shines onto Karls bare back as he picks up the white hoodie off the floor. He slips it on before moving back to the bed.

Sapnaps looking up at him when their eyes meet, "hello," Sapnap whispers, "you tired?" Karl nods and pulls the blankets back before he slips into the bed next to him. 

Sapnap threads his fingers through Karls hair lightly tugging out the small knots that come with a days work. When morning rises, sweet and warm, Karl wakes with it. Fingers scratch on his scalp and he turns his head to look at the other.

A stray lash lays on Sapnaps cheekbone and Karl brushes his thumb across to move it away. Sapnaps eyes blink open at him and they just look at each other. "I feel like I'm gonna wake up soon," Karl whispers. Sapnap hums and tangles his hand in Karls hair and rests the other on the nape of his neck. Karl exhales before getting pulled into a kiss.

It's a funny feeling of not being pulled away and into reality when they break apart. Karl keeps his eyes closed when he feels hands around his waist bringing him up so that his thighs encase around the youngers hips. He leans down and rests his head on Sapnaps chest.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Sapnap says, rubbing his hands up and down Karls back. Karl shakes his head and mumbles incoherently. Sapnap turns his head to the right looking at the rays of sun shining over a painting on the wall. The violet, five petal flowers twist around the painting and Sapnap just blinks at it. 

"Look," he taps Karls head until he looks at the painting, "forget me nots," he smiles. 

"Are you saying you love me?" Karl whispers into Sapnaps neck.

"Yeah I am,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THHHANNNKKK YA FOR READING....BE ON THE LOOKOUT I HAVE A NEW FIC COMING


End file.
